


Daniel Jacobi stood in his doorway

by crowe (thordasgay)



Series: Wolf 359 Canon Epilogue (Kepcobi) [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Epilogue, Gay, M/M, One Off, mmm me love angst, we back lads, with the angst, with the line breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thordasgay/pseuds/crowe
Summary: Epilogue to No Goodbyes which you should read first to understand this and also get used to my shitty writing style.





	Daniel Jacobi stood in his doorway

 

 

and stared at the man who sat in his living room. 

 

A stray piece of light brown hair fell in this man’s face.

 

He pushed it back carefully. 

 

“You fixed my couch.” Daniel held the coffee cup in his hand, the deep brown liquid inside now cooled significantly. 

 

“If by fix, you mean turned it over so a normal person could sit on it, then yes. I fixed your couch.”

 

At the sound of his voice, Daniel’s knuckles turned white.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The man on the couch nodded. Daniel inhaled sharply.

 

Every inch, every breath and sound, every step, every aspect of this man was Warren Kepler. 

 

A man who was dead.

 

He knew the Dear Listeners brought Isabel back, or made a  _ copy _ of her, but Cutter killed them, didn’t he?

 

So how was Warren here?

 

On earth?

 

_ In his house? _

 

“You really don’t have to stare, Daniel,” Kepler said. Daniel blinked and his body resumed action.

 

He walked over to the sink, poured out the lukewarm coffee, and turned the sink on. He could here the Kuo children playing in the yard from the window over his sink.

 

He turned the water off and they both found a silence formed by words unspoken.

 

“Daniel, I-”

 

“Hera told me what you did.”

 

Silence.

 

Daniel heard Kepler shift on the couch but he didn’t look at him. He kept his eyes focused on the sun pouring in from the window in front of him.

 

“What did she say?” 

 

Daniel didn’t answer immediately. 

 

His hands ached from how hard he was gripping the edge of the counter.

 

The left side of his body burned. 

 

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Daniel faced Warren Kepler, who had turned his body to look at Daniel. 

 

Kepler opened his mouth slightly as if to respond.

 

“A fucking. Idiot. You couldn’t take one second,  _ one second _ , to tell one of us that you weren’t some bastard who could change sides at the flip of a hat just because Mommy gave him a fancy new hand?”

 

“Daniel.”

 

“Kepler.”

 

Kepler had stood up and walked around the couch and the two were standing face to face. 

 

Height had never been a point of contention between the two, but in this moment, Daniel could feel the height of Kepler looming over him. 

 

“ _ Would you have believed me?” _

 

Kepler’s shoulders dropped slightly as the question hung between the two men.

 

_ Would he have? _

 

Kepler could tell he wasn’t going to give an answer.

 

“I couldn’t risk it, Daniel. If they found out,  _ no one  _ would have made it off that ship. Not Lovelace. Not Mikowski. Not Eiffel. Not you  _ or  _ me. And a whole different story would be told.” 

 

Daniel saw Kepler’s eyebrows furrow and two lines form at the sides of his mouth. 

 

Daniel stayed silent. 

 

“I... I couldn’t let that happen. And it hurt. Every damn second killed me to know that you would never know. But there was a part of me that didn’t care. If you survived, if  _ anyone _ on the crew survived then... it would be worth it.”

 

That all too familiar silence filled the room once more as both men held each other’s gaze.

 

Daniel’s chest tightened. 

 

“ _ Okay.” _

 

And he walked past Kepler, into his room, and shut the door.

 

Daniel sat on his bed.  _ His  _ bed.

 

Not some shitty motel room bed.

 

Or a flimsy mattress on a ship floating through space.

 

_ His bed.  _

 

Daniel thought of Kepler, who was dead yesterday, but alive today.

 

A man floating, suffocating in the empty expanse of space.

 

A man standing in his living room.

 

Daniel didn’t realize he was sobbing until he felt Kepler wrap his arms around him.

 

Daniel’s body went limp and let out every pain he had felt in the past months. 

 

Every feeling he had repressed. 

 

The trauma he had been avoiding was spilling out onto Kepler’s black shirt.

 

Daniel pressed his face into Kepler’s chest.

 

“It’s okay,” Warren murmured. 

 

“I’m here.”

 

_ And he was. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IDK where I'm going with this series but Kepler deserves to live so we here bitch.


End file.
